Dancing Hearts
by letsirc04
Summary: In the dance of love, to win someone's heart...you have to take the lead. Main characters: Super Junior's Hangeng and OC. Features Super Junior and maybe, other K-pop artists.
1. Prologue: Setting the Barre

**Okay, major excerpt of this dust bunny that's been playing in my brain since last week...only a taste....testing, testing, 1, 2, hana, dul----**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER RULES APPLY FOR ALL CHAPTERS. ONLY IN MY WILDEST FANTASIES CAN I OWN SUPER JUNIOR AND OTHER CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. AND THEN SOME. SUCH IS THE LIFE OF A FANGIRL.****  
****THIS FANFIC IS PURELY IMAGINATIVE IN NATURE. ANY SIMILARITIES TO ANY FICTIONAL WORKS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.**

He felt the usual stirrings of nervousness grip him. The coldness reached his heels first, traveling slowly up his lower extremities to stop on his knees. His fingers and wrists felt as numb as the first time he danced onstage. His mind became closed to the world around him. No matter how horrible he always felt everytime, he couldn't help but love this kind of moment. This moment wherein he felt like his whole world, his whole life could change with one single movement.

_Fight or flea? Onward or retreat?_

He always asked himself these kinds of questions just right before. Although the answers never changed throughout the course of his youth. He himself never backed from a challenge. Certainly not when he knew he could win easily. And tonight, he knew with all certainty that he would surface a winner.

Tonight, the entire world was here and it was _his_.

He leaned back, his face to the roof, letting the flourescent lights dance on his face. He breathed the cigarette smoke and liquor-infused air of the danceclub, his eyes closing of their own volition. He rubbed his fingers together, as if expecting to brandish some sort of spell. He let the rhythm of the song play in his mind, his feet just ready to take flight. He was waiting for the right moment. Find his bearing and then he would step forward. He let out the breath he had been holding upon opening his eyes. The spark was there, unmistakable, irrevocable. The audience waited expectantly for his next action.

Hangeng stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 1: The Danseur

**Okay, this fic is bound to get crazy. For one thing, I don't know whether the concept is coming-of-age/self-discovery or something else. All I really know is the main plot which includes a love story and the alternate endings jumping hippity-hop in my brain. So many ideas keep popping in my mind and in order to be able to incorporate them into the story, the structure will be containing a series of flashbacks. ****  
****No matter, I will try my best to make it sensible and comprehensible. And make sure I actually finish it. Please do bear with me. Kamsahamnida!**

**Major characters****: ****  
****Han Geng****  
****Lee Yeo Reom (OC)****  
****Hee Chul****  
****Si Won**

**Recurring characters****: other Super Junior members and Epik High (for some fun)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Looking back  
I can see the things  
I should'a done, could'a done  
I see so much of my life I let go by  
But when you're young  
All you know how to do is wrong  
Life can play tricks sometimes, you know  
You think you got everything  
When you got nothing at all  
The only way you know where you're going  
You gotta take a fall, you've got to lose it all_

_I've been through love  
(I'm coming home)  
I've been through some pain i know  
(I'm coming home)  
Changes in my life  
(I'm coming home)  
Now I know what's meaningful  
(I'm coming home)_

**Present Day**

Even after many years, he could still clearly remember the first time he performed in front of a live audience. He had been ten. the youngest one to be included for the showcase. Handpicked by the school director himself. How proud he had been. Moreso, were his parents.

The showcase itself was the first major event of the school year. Geng had only started his ballet lessons for a about a year in the prestigious Seoul Dance Academy. Yes, he had been considred too old to start training, but a mentor of his saw he had promise and organized his audition. From that point on, everything in his future seemed set in gold.

Well, almost. Wincing and smirking at the same time, he recalled how he had been so painfully tense during the group dance he was to participate in. Just minutes into the well-choreographed number, disaster struck. He had spun the wrong way, thus moving out of sequence and within deadly range of a fellow dancer's twirling foot. The next thing he knew, he was lying on a bed in the ER of a nearby hospital with a small sensitive bump on his occiput and a dizzying headache.

Smashing debut it turned out to be...

Funny how his subconscious chose to remember that certain memory at that moment. On that very day. His homecoming.

His homecoming. Full realization dawned. Wow. He was really going home. He looked outside the airplane window which gave him a rather dazzling view of the setting sun.

Home. It had sounded like a foreign word abroad. Now, minutes prior to landing, there seemed to be a familiar ring to it. He looked down at the stash of photographs strewn across the tray in front of him. Every picture was a memory. It may not be a perfectly perfect memory, still....every smiling face was a remembrance of what his dreams stood for.

One particular picture drew his attention. He took it in his fingers to examine it closely. The photo had been taken on his sixteenth birthday. It depicted two people. One, male...him. The other, female. The background was a splash of colorful balloons. The cake at the center of the picture was a downright mess of chiffon and white icing that he could hardly make out the words written on top. His face was mess too, with all that icing splattered across his nose and cheeks. The girl beside him was not looking at the one taking the picture. Rather, she was looking up at him. A ghost of a smirk played on her lips showing her amusement at the situation.

_'Kyungie-gwaemul...'_

He remembered the sticky feeling of having a mixture of pasta and kimchi stuck inside his shirt and pants. He remembered the post-party food fight had been her idea. He chuckled in recollection.

The sound of the flight attendant's pleasant voice on intercom announcing their impending arrival shook him from his musings.

As he gathered the pictures into one neat pile for storage in his rucksack, he caught a glimpse of the American teenager seated across the aisle from him in first class. The same girl who had asked for his autograph earlier and then requested to have pictures taken together. Pretty, young thing, really.

She had been staring at him from time to time during the course of the long flight from New York to South Korea and he had been avoiding her stares. He for one had never been comfortable with the public scrutiny his newfound popularity gave him. But she had seen him looking at her, so he was forced to return her smile.

The light for the seatbelt blinked. While he fumbled with the necessary contraption, his mind drifted off once more. He wondered how greatly everyone changed during his absence. It had been too long.

He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, relaxing. Minutes later, he felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a slow start. But I felt this part necessary to write. Like a prologue, well, like a second prologue subsequent to the one written before. I promise there'll be an actual dialogue next time. The next entry might actually be a flashback. ****  
****Comments are much appreciated because they are the basis of motivation. The motivation to continue. Thank you!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrière

**For the sake of the storyline...let's say Geng's family migrated to South Korea when he was very young. Though his hangeul still needs work, he's pretty adept at it by now. **

**I've decided to make Siwon closer to age with Geng and Chullie but he's still the youngest of the bunch. **

**WARNING: some Heechul bashing on some parts. I have absolutely nothing against Cinderella. He's utterly adorable. It's all in the name of good, clean fun. **  
**If I mispelled any hangeul words, please feel free to correct me. Again, thank you!**

Arrière - French for "back" or "backwards". A step _en arrière_ moves backwards, away from the audience.

**CHAPTER TWO **

_For some reason, someday you invited me to dinner  
You called me over to your house, I was looking forward to it  
I starved and starved and starved again while anticipating the delicious dinner you'll give me  
And imagining your delicious dinner I took a spoonful _

**~Late January, 1999~**

Fact: Kim Heechul was a guy not scared easily.

So why was he literally shaking in his brand new D&G vintage boots now? He paced back and forth in the sunny living room of his uncle's house, contemplating and cursing his fate in life. There was something stuck in his throat that he couldn't quiet shake.

"I need soju. _Now_." He mumbled under his breath. The simple statement earned him a smooth chuckle from his companion seated on the couch. He stole a suspicious glance at his longtime friend, Choi Siwon.

"For someone who's about to be subjected to a fate worse than a quick death, you sure look relatively calm."

The addressed peep only peered at him for a moment before getting back to the book he was reading. "When you are Christian, you learn to put your fate in God and accept whatever comes your way."

Heechul scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You are so whipped."

All things considered, there were many aspects of Siwon's life that he would absolutely love to have. Generous wealth, good breeding, freshly-faced looks. Well, the money mostly. Heechul was never one for 'appropriate upbringing'; and as for the looks department. . .well, let's just say he wasn't particularly lacking in it.

He studied himself again on the reflection of the living room mirror and practiced a smile. Yep, definitely not lacking in that department. _Although_, he frowned, the shape of his nose sort of bothered him the slightest. No matter. His fashion sense was flawless. He eyed his boots again. His _aegyo_ points were in no danger of deduction anytime soon.

Realizing that it was his appearance which rendered his _'sunbae'_ silent, Siwon's turn to move his eyes to high heaven. "About to face death in the eye but still has time to worry about his looks. Ah, _Hyung_. Vanity has got to be your greatest sin."

The older guy shrugged. Of all the things he disliked about Siwon (and he disliked a lot of things about his friend), it was his being 'all-Holy-I'm-so-positively-Christian-I-should-preach' side that really got to him. Heechul didn't like to be lectured at. Especially not by someone younger than him. Most especially not about religion. Which he didn't care for much. Which he didn't actually have.

Religion was something shoved down your throat by your ancestors to have some semblance of hope to cling unto at times of despair. In his opinion, it was reserved only for people who didn't have confidence, didn't believe in themselves.

And he knew Siwon felt like he, Kim Heechul needed to be saved.

_'From what?'_

Squeals of delight could suddenly be heard from the hallway leading to the kitchen. That's when he remembered why he was there in the first place. Cold sweat pored out of him. His stomach suddenly felt queasy. He groaned out loud. And he was trying so hard to forget.

One thing was for sure. If, and only IF….If Siwon's God truly did exist…then he should be making his peace at that moment.

"I sooo need soju right now."

What was the popular English saying again? Great minds think alike.

By a long way, the two girls were modest in their dispositions since childhood. But whenever they came up with such brilliant palns of mischief together. . .well, they felt that particular saying befitted them. For the most part. Especially on that day.

_'Genius.'_ Lee Yeo Reom thought to herself as she imagined how Heecul-_oppa_ must be mentally and phsysically fidgeting in the living room a few feet away. She rubbed her twelve-year-old hands in glee. Oh, how she would remember and enjoy this experience for years and years to come.

A girlish giggle escaped from her cohort's lips for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"And that's what you get for being a nosy bastard, _Cinderella_." Park Hye Jin muttered wickedly as she put the finishing touches to the dish before stepping back to study the final creation.

"I think our work here is done." She concluded with a dramatic sigh. A hand reached out to tug off the hairnet that she'd been wearing during the cooking process to let the mass of shiny dark curls tumble down her back, reaching almost her waist.

Yeo Reom nodded in approval. "Yep, I quite agree."

The longtime bestfriends shared a knowing look for one moment. Then literally burst into laughter the next. Their merriment earned them another loud groan coming from across the hallway. The sound forced them to muffle their laughter.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy…" Yeo stated, biting her lower lip.

Hye Jin stared at her in horror. "Yeo Reom! Don't you dare. He, that _dwae-ji _stole my diary! And worse, he had it submitted to our school paper! _Total. Public. Humiliation_."

"Well, he did put the entry under anonymous."

"Do you remember _which _entry he published exactly? The one with Lee Donghae's name on it!" Hye Jin hissed, referring to the awfully cute president of the school dance club in their batch that she'd been seriously crushing on since their elementary days.

"Not to mention the fact that it contained a somewhat detailed description of my imagined perfect date with him!" Her cheeks blushed in memory.

Yeo raised her hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I just said, 'almost'. _Miyanae_."

She surveyed the kitchen counter once more, eyeing the finished products. "Wow. Can't believe we actually did it." She looked at her bestfriend. "You're really good at this, Hye Jin."

The latter shrugged one shoulder delicately as if to disregard the compliment, but there was a speck of a pleased smile on her lips.

"_Anyae_, I mean it. You've always had a passion for the culinary arts. Your cooking skills just keep improving over time."

"Yeah, well. Han Geng's _eomma_ is a good teacher."

Yeo Reom tilted her head, causing some of her bangs to cover her eyes. "Do you think Heechul's gonna notice the difference?"

The latter shook her head. "Naah. I hid the _wasabi_ cubes carefully. He won't know what hit him."

True. Both sets were practically synonymous. Except for the special secret ingredient added to one.

"Okay!" Hye Jin clapped her hands together. "Remember, all white plates are for Siwon. The red ones are for the _babo's_."

_"Nae!" _Yeo Reom chirped with a small salute for emphasis. Within seconds, the duo had cleared the counter, balancing the plates on two trays and making their way to the living room where their overly-anxious victim waited.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment^^**


End file.
